


Call an Ambulance!

by BiSterlingArcher



Series: TDWriMo 2020 [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And he will deck you if you diss his gf, Chirping, F/M, Hockey Fights, Tyler is a hockey star, a bit of hockey lingo, a bit of misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSterlingArcher/pseuds/BiSterlingArcher
Summary: ...But not for me.aka Lindsay attends one of Tyler's hockey games.
Relationships: Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama)
Series: TDWriMo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Call an Ambulance!

**Author's Note:**

> For Week 2 of Total Drama Writer's Month!
> 
> This week's prompt was all about love and friendship. There isn't a more wholesome ship than Lyler!

Tyler huffed as he sat up from his dressing box, clad from head to toe in protective goalie gear. He was totally excited for tonight's game and not just because he could debut his brand new goalie pads. His girlfriend Lindsay was finally coming to one of his games, taking a night off from gymnastics after spraining her ankle. Putting on his mask, his followed the rest of his teammates out to the ice to begin warm ups.

As he skated onto the ice and made his rounds, he searched the rafters for Lindsay, hoping the cold from the ice didn't make her sit too far away. But there she was, right beside the penalty box! Tyler waved at her as he skated past; she waved back trying not to hop and further injure her ankle.

"Woo! Go Tyler!" Lindsay cheers echoed through the mostly empty arena. Tyler blushed as he got to his goal post, almost not noticing the chuckles of his teammates as they shot pucks into his net. Tyler started his warm up routine by stretching his thighs with a butterfly split. While he was on the ground, he blocked a few shots his teammates threw at him. One of his teammates, Brett Steves, starting coming towards him after his shot - which Tyler saved- instead of making another lap around the rink.

"You bring a cheerleader with you tonight, Tumble?" Brett asked, using the nickname Tyler adopted for the team. Tyler brushed it off without a response, he was used to Brett's chirps anyway.

Soon, the game was set to begin and Tyler took his place in his crease. He looked at Lindsay who was still standing up, though leaning on the glass for support. He smiled as she blew a kiss in his direction and tried to do the same despite his mask and enormous padding.

The puck and the rest of his teammates spent quite sometime in the offensive zone after winning the face-off leaving Tyler alone with his thoughts. He thought it wouldn't hurt to see how Lindsay's doing and chanced looking in her direction. She was sitting down now, thankfully, but her attention was focused on him and not on the game in front of her.

She smiled wide as Tyler turned his attention to her. She was about to wave when two players smashed into the glass right in front of her, almost making her jump out of her seat. Tyler was able to get back his focus just in time as the opposing team's forward attempted a shot on goal. Tyler blocked it with ease thanks to his blocker and smothered it with his glove, stopping play. The entire arena was silent save for Lindsay's applause at Tyler's save. An opposing defence-man snickered as he skated by Tyler, "Don't let your girlfriend get to your head. 'Was a weak save anyway." Tyler used the stick to batt away the player from his crease, albeit a little forcefully. He tried not to completely lose his cool and stay focused on the game, ignoring the chuckles that seemed to get louder by the second.

The first period was almost over, with two minutes left. Tyler made a few good saves, but you could tell he was off his game tonight. His mood flipped between happiness over watching Lindsay and anger when everyone on the ice, even a ref, decided to insinuate Lindsay was bad for his game. The constant mood swings made his focus shaky at best. After a bad turnover which almost resulted in an own goal, the opposing team burst into laughter at Tyler's fumble. He could even see the other goalie laughing at him from across the ice.

"It's okay honeybuns!" Lindsay consoled, not understanding that her words just egged the other boys on. Tyler knew her heart was in the right place though, and tried not to put his frustrations on her.

"Yeah honeybuns! It's alright! How about you take a nap and have your girlfriend sub in?" Tyler heard from across the arena as he looked at the other goalie, "The airhead might be better than you at this point!"

That made Tyler's vision redder than his jersey. "What did you say?" he yelled over the ice.

"I said that bag of air you call a girlfriend could play better than you right now!" the goalie shot back. Even from his distance Tyler could see the smug smirk on his face, and he _needed_ to wipe it off.

Tyler skated out of his crease and zoomed towards the goalie, who had a similar thought. Both of them threw off their gloves and grabbed each other's jerseys. Tyler didn't know who started punching first; all of the sudden he was taking blows to the face as he was dishing out the same. The ref caught up to them quickly, blowing his whistle in an effort to pull the goalies apart. It was no use, as the boys didn't seem to care to stop and the ref was not well equipped to physically break apart two heated, heavily padded hockey players. Reinforcements came as players from other teams came to physically pull them apart, if they weren't getting into fights of their own.

Eventually, the two were pulled apart. They were both panting and glaring at each other. Tyler felt a little pride at the shiner he left on the other guy's face. That'll teach him to insult his Lindsay.

_Oh crap, Lindsay!_

Tyler turned to where Lindsay was; she was standing again and talking to his captain with a worried look on her face. Now he felt bad, he shouldn't have worried her like that. The referee announced his penalty - a five minute major for fighting - as he skated to Lindsay.

Lindsay looked up to Tyler as he approached, "Are you okay?" He merely shrugged as a response. Physically he felt fine, he's probably missing a few teeth. But emotionally? He just couldn't believe he worried and disappointed Lindsay like that.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I just didn't wanna see you get hurt," Tyler looked up in surprise at Lindsay's words, half expecting anger. All he saw was appreciation from his girlfriend for standing up for her.

Tyler smiled, he didn't completely screw up. "Any time Linds, I love you.”

She blew a kiss as he skated off to his crease as the game was about to resume. Tyler passed by the guy who would serve his penalty in the box, giving him an apologetic pat with his blocker.

The whistle blew and Tyler knew he was gonna bring dinner to the table.

And then they were gonna eat it.


End file.
